Summer Cascade!
by sweetsheep
Summary: So Rein, Shade, Fine, and Bright are going to the Pearl Cascade Beach! The beach is known for it's mysteries surrounding love and Rein really wants to explore it with Bright but with this imposter going around her chances are shattered bit by bit. Will she ever get closer to Bright? Or will she fall for someone else?
1. Chapter 1: Time for a Trip

Summer Cascade.

**Ok so XD I'm writing a story lol its really just a fun loving story :P please review cause this is my first story ever!**

** Hey guys Shiro here and I'm going to be re-writing my stories. Not completely erasing each content but rather adding in more details to make this story less embarrassing because of my lame grammar and details. Hope you all can re-read and enjoy **

Rein looked up at the starry night sky and sighed. She was incredibly bored after they had another practice to become the "best princesses". It wasn't like they would change within a day or something. It was the same old thing every day with both of the sisters not being able to learn a thing. All they did was dress up and wear fancy royalty stuff again. Rein was getting tired of this. It wasn't like she didn't like it but rather, she wanted to do something fun, something to remember.

"Fine, I'm so bored can we go and do something exciting for once."

"Like what?" said Fine, her red haired twin sister.

"I don't know something that would be mouth watering!"

"Oh oh oh! You mean like the strawberry cake we had yesterday?"

Rein did a light smack on her head. "No I meant let's go somewhere to have fun."

Fine thought that going somewhere meant going to new places, and going to new places means trying new food so Rein's idea was slightly getting to her. "Ok then let's go somewhere!"

"Yeah but how? You know Mom and Dad won't let us do anything by ourselves anymore after all the other times they trusted us."

"Then why don't we go with the other princesses and princes? Let's ask if they want to come with us!"

Rein agreed and nonchalantly the twin princesses went first to the jewelry kingdom since Prince Bright is the most responsible person they know. When they got there the kingdom was a bit confusing and they ended up going through the garden first. While wandering Rein saw the familiar blonde frizzy hair, and her own blue hair stood up. _Oh no…_they were both then greeted coldly by Princess Altezza. "My oh my, maids why did you leave trash in my garden?" Rein felt hot. _Why do we always have to deal with this brat_. Fine looked at angry Rein and backed away she was also mad but for Rein to get mad that was definitely something else.

"Sister please let Princess Fine and Princess Rein go."

His voice made Rein shiver and both the princesses looked behind Altezza to find Rein's knight in shining armor! Wait no her Prince! Prince Bright.

Rein was in a daze with love in her eyes, Fine saw this and laughed beneath her breath. Since it looked like Rein was in a complete daze Fine took this chance to ask for her, "Hey Bright me and Rein need to ask a favor. We wanted to know if you have any plans for the summer break."

Bright replied with surprise with Fine calling "Bright", "No I do not, why is that?"

"Well Prince Bright we wanted to go on a small vacation possibly w-with you AND and um we don't really know where to go but we wanted to know if you could come with u-us." Rein felt confident at first but then slowly she went back to stuttering and blushing.

Bright thought in his head, _Hmmmm well if it's a vacation I definitely need one since Altezza refuses for me to attend ANY event and won't let me out of the house. Since Princess Fine is going then maybe just maybe I can get to know her and c-confess my love to her_. "I shall go! I'll message you both when I find a place and book the hotel." he said.

It was now time to go back and tell Queen Elsa about her daughters, Rein and Fine, their plans for vacation.

Fine went to bed early after being very happy that her mother said yes to the plans about vacation and reminded them about behavior. She was for some reason happy that Bright came alone also, mainly because she always sees him acting so royal and always being so proper. It makes her shiver. As she got into bed she blushed at the thought that maybe Bright might invite a certain friend to come as well.

Rein on the other hand was so excited that to calm her down she decided to pack. After packing half of her luggage she was tired. She tip-toed down the hall way since it was almost midnight and she slipped outside for some air. Rein had always like going outside during the night like this. It was something she always did whenever night came and she was still awake. She stared at the night sky and stared at the stars. Her father, Truth, actually caught her one day while she was outside and warned her of strangers.

Rein was never scared though_, it wasn't like someone was always there or wait no he's just being paranoid_ Rein thought. They couldn't get pass the gate, even though some have and she and her own sister have as well….Rein suddenly felt uneasy and stayed close to the door. She started to look around quickly, whipping her head left and right. Rein felt as if someone was watching her. _If someone comes I'll just scream I mean the guards will come in time…right?_

Out of the blue Prince Shade came from behind her and scared her half to death!

"Hey." Rein silently screamed after she jumped up in fright.

"W-w-what the hell are you doing here!"

"What it's normal for me to be walking around kingdoms you know."

"Walking during the night!?" Rein half screamed trying to stay quiet.

"I just happened to be up, don't tell me you thought I was a pedo?"

Rein's face went ill as she really thought he was going to attack her. "Well you're suspicious enough…"

"But you know," Shade said to change the topis, "I got to see something amazing just now."

"Really! I-I mean ahem really what is it?" She said toning down her curiosity.

Shade stuck out his tongue and said, "I got to see a princess's sleeping clothes."

Rein thought at first, what's so good about that, but she looked at herself and forgot that she was wearing her shorts and a tanktop with her hair up. She immediately blushed and tried to cover herself. "Kyaaa! Don't look you perv!" Rein tried to smack Shade but instead Shade grabbed her arm and pushed it forward until she couldn't hit him anymore. Rein was surprised by his strength but she fought back and whipped him hand back. She didn't know she was still blushing but it was dark and her blush went unnoticed.

"Don't touch me!"

"Why not. I mean I wasn't doing anything wrong." Shade smirked he loved teasing people especially her. Rein always tried to talk back or always tried to tell him off. He greatly admired strong women like his own Mother who's fighting her own illness. Rein was feisty but it made him cringe when she would start acting fake and proper.

"Ok I'm going back to my kingdom so you should go back to yours!"

"But you're already in your kingdom." Shade said which was technically true. Rein thought about it and felt stupid, she quietly shouted for him to go back before he was caught and walked inside the castle. Shade smirked,

"Awe look at that she cares because she doesn't want me to get caught." He turned and left while looking at his phone because he suddenly received a message. Rein was cursing under her breath oh how guys like him piss her off. What Rein didn't know was that Bright had asked Shade to come too since they were going to the Pearl Cascade Beach!

** Wow I love what I wrote but man do I need help haha I even mixed up the names in the later chapters haha thanks for reading and also to Shein fans, I came back and I got more Shein stories for ya c: **

**So thats all for now since i have school :P hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Before the Love rains down!

Chapter 2 Before the love rains!

"omg omg omg omg OMG were going to a beach eeekkk" Rein was so excited! Her mood was more than happy she was practically screaming her head off! Fine woke up next to her sister finding her packing up and doing her hair and all that a girl could do. _Oh Rein you're so weird sometimes._

"Hey Rein is anyone else coming except for you me and Bright?"

"I don't know but all I know is Prince Bright is coming!"

"Oh I see."

"Don't worry I won't leave you alone ok"

*ring *ring *ring Rein's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rein it's me Bright."

"P-Prince Bright what is it?"

"Um I wanted to ask if my friend can go."

"Yea of course he can come what's his name?"

"Thanks and his name is Prince Shade remember from the Moon Kingdom?"

Rein ended the phone call and dropped it. "hmm Rein what's wrong?" asked Fine with a worried face. "N-N-N-N-N" "NNNNN what?" "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Gyaaa! W-w-whats wrong!" said Fine who seemed scared.

Rein looked at her with angry eyes "SHADE IS COMING!"

"R-r-really?" said Fine with a lovey-dovey face.

"Yes and why does he have to come!"

Fine tried to convince her sister not to kill him, "Rein it's ok he's going to be ummm oh he's going to be hanging with me don't worry. Plus I like him so I won't let him get in your love life!"

Rein looked at her sister's embarrassed face and smiled a gentle smile. "thanks Fine." Fine looked away because Rein's smiles were very different sometimes and it makes her want to smile too.

After they said goodbye to Camelot and their parents they set off the Windmill Kingdom to fly to Pearl Cascade Beach. At that point they saw Bright with his summer clothes on. Instead of what he always wears, this time he wore a T-shirt that had a pink surfing board on it and he wore long khaki shorts with flip-flops and a luggage. Fine couldn't stop staring at him because he looked somewhat great with regular clothes on. He seemed like the real Bright.

Rein looked at Bright and blushed lightly then she turned to Shade that was also wearing Summer clothes. Shade wore a shark tooth necklace with a black and dark purple tank top and wore black shorts just like bright with a bag. Rein was impressed to see a pervert look nice.

"So shall we get going?" said Bright happily.

Everyone said yea and hopped in the plane. Bright let Fine go first while Rein was last because she can't trust Shade. When they sat on the plane it was hell. There were only five seats and Rein and Shade were sitting with each other! _Oh no just my luck now I'm sitting with this sadist pervert! Fine help me._ Both girls were sitting diagonally from each other so Rein whispered to Fine,

"Pssssst Fine"

"what?"

"Can we trade seats?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why I'm sitting with Shade!"

Fine did get a little jealous but, "Sorry Rein but Bright wants to show me some food and other things. I mean he paid for the plane ride."

Fine was right Bright did search all on Pearl Cascade Beach and paid for everyone's ticket. Rein sighed Fine was right. So she had to bear the 2 hours with Shade. Ugh

Rein stared at Shade a little bit and saw he was sleeping. _Hmmm Shade looks better when he's sleeping. Now he can't make that annoying face when he complains to me._ She giggled and sat up straight. Before long when she blinked in an instant she and Shade were shifted to a spot not far from Fine and Bright. _What the hell_ thought Rein, she decided to text Fine to ask what happened but she almost forgot that the airplane had other passengers and sometimes the seats change depending on the amount of people.

Rein sighed and turned to Shade who was still sleeping. She smiled and giggled again. Before she could turn away Shade shifted his head and said

"Hey princess how about you show that pretty yet gentle delicate smile to me again."

Rein turned around and blushed. _W-w-w-what am I blushing for people call me angel smile its better than a plain old smile!_

"Wait you were awake?"

"Yes and I think I enjoyed it."

"W-w-why?"

"Rein..." Shade came closer to Rein and whispered in her ear, "Your face is a beautiful red like the setting of the sun." Then he kissed her ear.

Rein blushed even more when he said she was red cause then she realized I'm blushing! She was thinking in her head, _w-w-whats wrong with this guy! So bold and and daring WAIT DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!._ When he kissed her ear she fell backwards and ran to the bathroom.

Shade laid back and looked out the window and thought in his mind _this is going to be fun and grinned._ After Rein got in there bathroom her face was redder than a tomato! She stayed their trying to wash off the red and it took her a long time.

Fine was doing fine and looked at bright whose face was red. She went closer to him and asked "Are you ok Bright?"

"Huh wha- oh I'm fine!" Bright got redder.

"Are you sure because your face is very red."

"Y-y-yes I-I'm fine."

Bright tried to turn away but Fine took her two hands and put them on his cheeks. She then took one hand to push the hair back. She gently put her head on his head to see if he was alright. Of course Bright at first was surprised and almost asked why she did that because when she noticed what she did she blushed and said in a fast manner " I-I-I'm to go to the bathroom bye!" and dashed to the bathroom. _Why did I do that? Oh no I must be a freak to grab someone out of nowhere!_

Fine ran in and saw Rein who just got done blushing. Fine was about to ask why there was so many towels but didn't ask.

"Fine What's wrong?" Rein asked concerned.

"Um Nothing I think the plane got to me haha what about you?"

"Um your kinda right the plane is weird."

They both awkwardly passed each other and wondered what happened. Fine looked in the mirror and tried to calm herself down while Rein went back to Shade whom was staring out the window. She shyly sat in her seat and said,

"I-I'm back."

Shade turned and said, "Did you stop blushing yet."

"I was not blushing!"

"Then what?" Shade was now smirking a devilish smile.

"I was simply trying to stay into the red mood because I'm wearing red and it matches."

"Hahaha." Shade laughed and Rein looked at him surprisingly and she was now looking at the real Shade.

"W-what?"

"Hmm uh nothing"

Rein was wearing red though. She was wearing a black tank top with a red short shirt on the outside. It had silver patterns and her shorts had them too. She wore black shorts with sandals that had ribbons like a ballerina's shoe. Of course they were red and some of her hair were put up as a side ponytail. She was also wearing a moon necklace that seemed to glow when he came near it.

Rein turned around blushing and laid back. She fell asleep dreaming a peaceful dream. She then woke up from a gentle touch on the che-

**:P gotta wait for chapter 3 lol its called Pearl Cascade Beach! yup they arrive and for some reason Rein cant stop smiling why? and why is Fine detemind about this whole trip? Is bright going to cheat! stay tuned ;P**


	3. Chapter 3: Love has Settled What Now?

Chapter 3 Love has settled where to now!

**Lets see hmmmm I have homework, school, and upcoming event. I really need some time to write :P. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter cause the love is now settled in each other's heart? Who fell in love! Or is it fake love!**

Rein suddenly woke from a gentle touch on her cheek. She lifted up her head and saw Shade gently move her hair. She blushed and said,

"S-shade! W-what are you doing!"

"I'm simply moving your hair."

"For what!"

"Can a prince not be kind?"

Rein almost forgot that this wasn't eclipse. It was Prince Shade of the Moon Kingdom. Rein had simply put that fact away and seemed sad. _What, why am I sad! I shouldn't feel guilty for a sadist like him!_

"Well then please just tell me to wake up to fix it" Rein turned away.

Shade could smell the lilac in her hair, when her swift movement had the smell of lilac everywhere. Shade looked at Rein's clear, vibrate, ocean hair. It was long yet soft and delicate yet urging you to touch it. Shade's soft hand took Rein's hair. Rein turned around and blushed right when his lips touched her hair. Shade had kissed her hair and didn't notice, until Bright had come around to check on them and yelled,

"S-Shade?"

Shade looked up at Bright feeling annoyed and said, "Can't you see we're having a moment."

Bright felt a little embarrassed and turned to go back. You could hear him say, "Well then don't do that in front of me."

Shade could hear it loud and clear. _What the fuck does he mean not in front of him! He has feelings for Fine not Rein unless…. _Shade turned to Rein whom was embarrassed and then looked out the window. _That Prince if he touches Rein I will murder him!_

Rein was thinking in her head, _god why am I panicking? No this is something different he kissed me! Well my hair but but..._

"Rein"

Rein turned back to Shade whom looked at her straight in her eyes. She felt a slight chill down her back.

"W-what"

"Don't do that."

_What? What does he mean?_ Rein looked at him puzzled.

"You shouldn't make that sad face it'll make me sad."

Rein's expression was a sad one, because of her actions towards Shade. She still felt bad. Rein whispered to him, "Shade the only people that can make me happy is the people who care about me."

Shade didn't really hear it well and said, "What?"

Rein now had a mad expression. _What do you mean by What? I'm trying to tell you that only people who care about me ask me that question! Don't make me repeat such an embarrassing quote!_

Rein now said without a thought, "Ok well if you want to make me happy at least call me something truthful! Not Rein and a cold stare!"

Shade then changed almost everything about him in a split second, "Princess Rein please do not make my eyes weary, for your expression is making my world dull."

As soon as Shade said that Rein was surprised of how formal he acted. She then challenged him. "Shade you don't have to do this I mean I'm not a cute princess like Fine. Just like Altezzza says I'm nothing but a beauty seeker trying to be beautiful when I'm not.

Shade put his hands on her shoulder and said, "Rein how could you say that! Altezza can't get to you so easily!"

"She's not! I'm just trying to be serious. Fine is always cute. She can be cute when eating or being silly. I just act stupid!"

Shade then felt curious and then said with a slight smile,

"You know when you're sleeping your face is always so cute."

Rein blushed. She blushed red as an apple. _W-w-w-what! Why is he saying this at a time like this!_

"D-did you just call me c-"

"Rein your smiling a lot and blushing" He said with that devilish smile again.

"N-no I'm not!"

Shade laughed a little and turned away. He said, "Its ok I won't look."

Rein looked at him and he didn't move In inch. "O-ok promise you won't look back!"

"I promise"

Rein then took one of the plane pillows and put her face into it. She blushed so much it was like the pillow was red! Her Face was like a rose turning back into a bud. Rein was thinking in her head. _H-h-h-he just c-called me cute. CUTE! Ahhahh he called me cute! He didn't have to I mean, omg, why can't I stop smiling. I always wanted someone to call me cute but Shade out of all people. Just don't smile. Don't smile._

Shade said aloud, "Hey are you done?"

"Who me? Uhh yea, yup, perfect."

"Are you sure cause you seem really nervous."

"Yup, um I'm just going to uh yea."

The air was now awkward. It was a like a singer forgetting their song or a person trying to say something funny but it just turns awkward. Rein instead laid back on the seat and doze off. Shade instead still thought in his head, _That Bright better get with Fine soon or Rein might confess to you._

Many people were in the plane and Shade didn't notice. They arrived at the last stop to pick up more people. Rein had fallen asleep again and this time Shade took a rest to.

Fine and Bright they were getting very flustered around each other. Bright was very kind about everything. From his language and mannerisms Fine was a little jealous of how he can stay so nice when he's around his annoying sibling of his.

"Um Bright have you ever gotten mad at Altezza?"

"What a question. Hmm well yes, yes I have."

"Really what happened?"

"Well it all started when I had to ask her about Princess Sophie. I asked her if Sophie was her friend. She simply said a retarded girl like her is nothing but scrap. I felt bad for Sophie whom always treated Altezza with respect, is being treated as a commoner. I decided to take action and tell her to act nicer but instead it turned into a big fight."

"What did you do to make up?"

"We didn't yet the fight had happened recently."

"Uhhh wow I hope after this trip you can get back to being brother and sister."

"I hope."

"Princess Fine please excuse me I will be going to the men's room."

"Ok I'll be waiting."

_Oh gosh I wish he could be casual for once. Being proper is hard._ Fine let out a big sigh and looked out the window_. I wonder what Shade is doing._

Meanwhile when Bright was going to the bathroom he managed to pass Rein and smelled something fresh. He turned to Rein and smelt lilacs. He liked lilacs and he looked at her. His eyes were just like the time when he got possessed. He thought of a cruel some idea. _What if he could just trick Re-_

"Excuse me sir you are holding up the line."

"Oh um excuse me." Bright looked back to see about 4 men waiting to use the men's room. He quickly did his business and went back to Fine.

**That's all for today. XD haha I haven't gotten to the part when they get there! I'm so slow *sigh chapter 4 is getting there though and having fun :D someone is on the move and something evil is coming too.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Person, Big Plane, Movies

Chapter 4: New Person, Big Plane, Movies?

**Omg thank you all for reviewing my story. I'm really happy right now because when I read the reviews I didn't know people read my story. Sry for not making 4 I've been really busy!**

After coming to the last stop the plane was now heading to the Pearl Cascade Beach. It would take 30 mins to get there. Shade had still thought in his mind _it's almost time to get off and I need to think of a plan that will get Bright to spill his plan._ "Uhhh mister?"

"Hmm." Shade turned around to see a light purple haired girl. She had big emerald eyes and a warm tender atmosphere.

"I-I-I am Princess Ira from the Garden Kingdom a-and I really wanted to know if you are P-Prince Shade."

Shade could hear her stumble on her words. She looked like a very shy person.

"Yes, I am Prince Shade what do you want."

He saw her flinch at his words. She was nervous and Shade could tell. He felt a little bad for making her scared.

"U-um I am a g-good friend of Milky's and she wanted to give you this!" She instantly took out a note and handed it to him. Shade opened the note and found scribbles. He could read Milky's handwriting so it wasn't a problem. It said:

Dear Brother,

It's me Milky! I can't believe you left me at home and didn't tell me! So that's why I sent my friend Ira. She's really shy so that's why you don't really see me playing with her. She really nice so don't worry. She's alone and so take care of her!

Love,

Milky

_What the hell_ Shade thought. He doesn't know anything about Ira how could he simply look after her! Ira had already left to find a seat while Shade was reading. She seemed like a very sweet girl.

Fine whom had just got done eating some cheesecake had looked for a napkin and saw Bright just coming back. Bright had looked very plain. He wasn't smiling or anything. He didn't look sad, mad, or happy. She said to him, "Uh Bright are you okay?"

"Hmm oh sorry Princess Fine I was dazing off."

Fine said without thought, "Bright you know you can just call me Fine."

Bright blushed, he always called Fine Princess Fine. He turned away thinking about it. _Well for me to call her Fine is it really alright?_

"O-Ok F-Fine."

Fine this time blushed too. Her name out of his mouth made her have light chills. _W-What's happening I'm blushing no no no you like Shade and only Shade. _Fine then felt as if her love wasn't strong enough! She instantly stood up and said "Bright I'll be right back ok." She then stormed off.

Bright looked at her as she left. He said to be careful but in his heart he knew what his plans were and his plan will work out.

Shade was still feeling weird about Ira. She was nice and all but this was too sudden. Who is she really? Fine then popped out of nowhere and said "Shade come here!"

Fine looked very determined to talk to Shade her only crush. Shade said "What is it peach head." Fine had an angry face and said, "Don't call me peach head!"

"Oh yea then should I call you strawberry head? Wait no I'll just call you an idiot."

"W-What don't call me anything!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Oh um, I wanted to know if you can um..."

"Just spit it out."

"I just wanted to know if you can come with me to sit at the movie room!"

"There's a movie room? Wow this is a big plane."

"Y-Yea so will you come?"

Fine looked at him with determined eyes again. He knew if he said no then Rein would blame him for making Fine sad.

Shade then said with a sigh, "Ok then lets go."

_H-h-he said yes. HE SAID YES! Oh yay yay yay yay yay yay! Oh wait Bright….no no no don't think about him think about your crush Shade!_

Both Fine and Shade went to the movie room to watch Dawn Breaker a romance and comedy movie suggested by Fine. As they left Rein had woke up and seemed sad. She moved to Shade's seat to look out the window. She had heard everything_. What am I feeling sad for? I'm happy that Fine is with her one and only crush Shade. Is it because I'm lonely! No I'm not lonely, nope not at all. I don't need him to company me._ She still felt a little bored.

"Hello Princess Rein"

Bright was here with his charming smile and gold locks Rein was already blushing. She saw Prince Bright and was oddly feeling a little weird around him.

"P-Prince Bright! What are you doing here aren't you with Fine."

She knew what Fine and Shade were doing. She had to lie just in case Bright didn't know. In which he didn't.

"Oh well Fine said she had to go do something and she is taking a long time."

"I see."

"Where is Shade?"

"Oh um he's on the other side of the plane to look at the um menus! Yea the menus"

"Why the menus?"

"Um because he wanted to find one and ask all of us what we wanted to order."

"Oh ok then we should go do something."

Rein was now relieved _ugh lying is hard, wait a minute why am I lying for Shade! Oh yea because then Bright will be sad because Fine is with Shade_. Rein was now thinking what to do and didn't hear what Bright had said. So she replied without thought, "Hmm yea sure."

"Really, then let us go to the movie room."

Bright grabbed Rein's hand and ran to the movie room were Shade and Fine were. Rein was blushing when Bright grabbed her hand and she didn't even notice they were heading towards the movie room to watch Dawn Breaker. When she realized where they were going she instantly thought _NOOO if we go to the movies Fine will see me with Bright and then then wait a second this great! What am I saying! Fine likes Shade and I like Bright! This is fantastic!_

As soon as they got to the movie room Rein was looking for Fine to tell her about her and Bright at the movies. While Rein was searching, Bright went to go look for seats. Fine whom was telling Shade to go look are seats was at the food stand to get popcorn. Right when Shade left Rein went to Fine and said, "Hey Fine!"

Fine looked back and was happy to see Rein. "Rein what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to get some popcorn and watch a movie."

"Really! Me and Shade are watching Dawn Breaker."

"Me too!"

"Are you watching it with someone?"

"Yes and that person is Prince Bright."

"Omg really I hope u and him get together!"

"I hope you and Shade do to!"

They both waved to each other and wished each other good luck. Rein quickly went to Bright and tried not to let Shade see her. Fine had to wait because she ordered 2 large popcorns and 1 large drink. As she waited she saw a light purple haired girl bump into her. It was Ira but Fine hasn't met her yet.

"Oh um I'm sorry I didn't see you." Fine was saying sorry even though Ira was the one not looking where she was going.

"See look what you did you brat now I'm late!"

"I'm sorry and I'm not a brat!"

"Oh really, then fatty get your popcorn and stop getting in everybody's way!"

Ira had turned away and walked off leaving Fine beat red with anger. Fine wanted to tell her straight how not to treat a stranger badly. Ira had looked different today she looked like a model or one of those stuck up ones.

As soon Fine got her food she went straight in and sat with Shade. Shade said, "What took you so long?"

"Well sorry! A snotty girl got me off track."

"Oh really are you sure you didn't start it."

"Yes I'm sure!"

Fine angrily ate her popcorn and Shade just sighed. When Rein was with Bright she was blushing. She could feel the awkward atmosphere in the air. For some reason it was ruining the mood. She instantly just tried to eat and when she touched the popcorn Bright did too and they touched hands. Rein put her hands on her lap and blushed she didn't take one to eat. You could hear a whisper saying sorry but it was too soft for Rein to hear. After those words Bright turned to Rein and gave her a piece of popcorn with his hands. It was like a couple treating each other with sweets.

"W-What are you?"

"How was the popcorn Rein?"

_H-He called me R-Rein…WHEN IS HE STARTING TO BE LIKE SHADE! She face lit up like a candle S-Shade…WHY AM I THINKING OF SHADE OF ALL PEOPLE! Oh yea cause he would try to feed me! What now what now!_

**That's all for now I'm probably going to have some more tomorrow! And sry for the late update I'm really busy and I've been trying to write a lot for each chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: 1 Star Hotel? Part 1

Chapter 5 1 Star Hotel? Part 1

**Omg I'm soo sorry I haven't been uploading any chapters! . truth is I've been working on another story :P you guys will hear from it on after I write chapter 6 but it's a fresh new thing for me.**

_Omg what to do what to do_ thought the surprised and freaked out Rein. She did what she regretted. She ran. Rein ran to the door and ran to a corner to sit. She was beet red but scary red. _W-What did Bright do! He fed me popcorn! And it was hot hahaha. B-But Bright is never like this well I mean it's not like I didn't like it its just cause cause._

"Rein?"

"Huh." Rein looked back to see Bright having a really worried face.

"Rein was it weird for me to be doing this."

_What is he saying_ said Rein in her head. _Does he mean about the flirting and f-feeding and asking out?_

"I thought that you and I could have a nice time."

Rein was surprised. Bright never really opened up to her and this was the best time of her life!

"No Bright you were cool."

"R-Really?" Bright said acting worried. He knew she was falling for it.

"Y-Yeah."

Bright moved this body closer to Rein's and gave her a kitten face.

Rein felt like she was melting. She felt so bad for making Bright worried.

"B-Bright."

"Yes."

"Bright I-I"

"What is it?" Bright saw the words coming _she's going to say it_ he thought!

"I Like Y-"

"Huh? MmmmMMMMMMMM" Rein was then grabbed from behind by a kidnapper? The man grabbed her by the hips and mouth and jumped to another place leaving Bright dazed.

"Princess R-Rein." He said

Rein was being carried to outside of the movies to a table. The man let her go and she yelled as loud as ever,

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Rein tried to punch the man but he swiftly caught it and brought her face close to his. He wore a half mask and his eyes were deep dark blue? _Wait a sec this is…_

"S-Shade?"

"Hm you didn't take a long time to find out it was me."

"Its because of your scary eyes."

"I see you must really mesmerize my face to tell I'm Shade."

"Wha I didn't mean it that way!"

Rein instead of talking looked around her to find an elegant table with a vase of lilacs and menus. _Are we in a restaurant?_

"Come on let's sit I'm starving." Said the exhausted Prince.

"W-Wait I thought you were at the movies with Fine?"

_Omg I should've said that. Crap._

"How did you…Rein you shouldn't spy on people it's got good to do that just because YOUR jealous."

"I am not jealous I just happen to see you in the movies."

Shade saw Rein sneak in to the seats because of the moon necklace she wore. It glowed when he neared it probably because he's the prince of the moon kingdom. So when Rein tried to move to sit with Bright the necklace glowed and Shade knew it was her.

"Well let's eat because I'm hungry for macaroons."

"You like macaroons? I love them too!"

"Well milky likes to make them so I got into them but I'm so tired."

"Man Shade you look like you're going to pass out."

"Well maybe if you lose some weight then I wouldn't die."

Rein got annoyed with his fat comment and yelled out,

"Who are YOU calling fat hmm."

"Nobody."

"Good now lets order. Wait a sec are we alone."

"No we just have a 2 seat table just sit."

_W-W-Wait are me and S-Shade on a D-DATE! No no no it can't be me and him NEVER. But it just no it won't unless you wait no it isn't a date yes it is no it isn't yes no yes no_

"HEY"

Rein jumped by the sudden yell and looked at the waiter trying to get their orders. Both Shade and Rein ordered and talked to pass time.

"So um Shade how was your movie time with Fine?"

"Hmm well you can say it was boring."

"Really but it was Fine and she's always fun to be around!"

"She's a little over dramatic about things and for god's sake she's gonna grow up as a fat person!"

Rein giggled in her head and accidentally let out a small giggle.

"Are you laughing?"

"M-Me no." Rein looked away with a silly face.

They both talked while their food came. They had a fun and nice time at the restaurant and Rein could see that Shade wasn't all that bad. They both walked back to the movies to find Fine standing alone with her popcorn. Fine dropped the popcorn and hugged Rein.

"R-Rein where were you I was so worried!"

"About what?"

Fine looked up at Rein with confusion.

"I thought you were kidnapped because Bright told me a man grabbed you away!"

Fine looked at Shade and knew that things were alright.

"Wait Shade what are you doing here?"

"When I asked to go to the bathroom I saw Rein being kidnapped so I thought I could go save her before the movie was done but it was pretty hard."

Fine believed Shade sly lie and decided to keep both of them company. Rein was wandering in her head _I wonder why Bright was acting like that._ At the same time their captain spoke on the speakers saying,

"Everyone on board we will be arriving at Pearl Cascade Beach in 10 mins please make sure everyone back to their seats."

After hearing that Rein, Shade, and Fine went back to their seats. Before Fine returned to her seat she told Shade and Rein she had to go to the bathroom and left. Fine was really getting her purse at the movies, her cell phone was in there and she didn't want to miss the auction for a week's worth of cakes! While she was at the movies looking for her purse she saw Ira. _Oh look its her _Fine felt mad _that girl has no manners and who is she talking to to? Probably one of her stuck up friends._

Fine was about to tell Ira to apologize when the person she saw Ira was talking to was Bright.

**Sorry if I haven't written a chapter in a lonnnng time I've been working on 3 other stories :P**


	6. Chapter 6: 1 Star Hotel? Part 2

Chapter 6: 1 Star Hotel? Part 2

**So I'm going to be updating chapters on the weekends! Hope you guys can wait long enough :P**

_What the HECK! What the why is Bright with that stuck up bitch! Wait a sec what are they talking about?_

"So Ira how did it go did you talk to Shade yet?"

_So the girl's name is Ira hmmm such a bad name! And she talked to Shade?_

"Yea I did and totally think he's se-

"That's not why I brought you here."

_Wait so Bright brought her here for what?_

"You didn't bump into Fine right?"

"I don't even know what she looks like how could I see her?"

_Oh that little she DID bump into me! WTH IS GOING ON my head hurts._

Fine grabbed her purse and ran to her seat. _What should I do?_ "What should I do!" she said out loud. "What do you mean what should I do?"

Fine turned around to see Bright. _Oh god._

"Oh I just….forgot to get my phone from the movies! Yea I think it's still there and we have to get off soon." Fine nervously laughed and looked away. _I should've told him I heard him but it would hurt him…what are you thinking Fine of course you know that._

"I'll get it for you." Bright stood up and was about to go when Fine grabbed his hand and looked straight into his bright red eyes. Fine's eyes were kinda concerned like those eyes that are "you can tell me anything that's wrong" eyes. He blushed when she grabbed his hand and he blushed even more when he looked into her eyes.

"Its fine Bright I think I should just look in my bag again."

"O-Okay." _W-What is – ok Bright calm down you have to go with your plan. Now isn't the time to ruin it_!

"Bright."

Bright turned his head to meet Fine's big eyes again. They were beautiful like a pink rose in the spring. He stared deeply into it making Fine blush a tint of pink.

"I-I just wanted to s-say that you don't have to be so formal."

Bright tilted his head what? "What do you mean?"

Fine thought in her head _the way he doesn't get things so quickly is soo cute tilting his head:)!_

"I mean that were friends right?" Fine slowly touched his hand and held them.

"Y-Yes but-"

"No buts you said yes so just talk to me like a regular person ok?"

"O-Ok." Bright looked down with a madness of blushing _s-s-she's holding my h-hand she's holding my hand!_

"Huh whoa!" The plane was preparing to land and Fine seemed to have forgotten to put on her seatbelt. Her head was aiming straight for the window. But instead Bright caught her and held her head until the plan came to a landing. Fine was about to break the hug but Bright held on tight.

Bright seemed to finally let go and he got embarrassed. _Oh god I just out of nowhere! I just!_

"T-Thanks." Fine said quietly looking away. She thought quietly in her head _I almost got a window to the head but Bright he."_

"YO PRINCE, PEACH HEAD LETS GO!" said Shade getting annoyed with the whole waiting.

"S-Shade don't shout." Said Rein with her things and having a sweat drop come down (anime sweat drop!)

"Why were they taking so long maybe they were-"

Rein punched him in the head and he seemingly passed out on the floor. She coughed a little bit to regain her voice and said as sweetly as possible, "Let's go shall we." With sparkles all around her.

"Y-Yeah." Said both Bright and Fine with a sweat drop. As soon as everyone got their things they headed outside to see the beautiful hotels and fancy hot weather and airport. "Wow!" Said Rein with absolute stunning eyes, she looked at everything fast and ran down the stairs to twirl around, and looked back at the others signaling them to come over. Everyone was amazed with the Cascade Hotels. They were tall but elegant, stunning but convenient, and just plain old AMAZING! Everyone walked to the airport to check in and it was FABULOUS! As soon as they got done they got their bags and started to go to their hotel.

"This is this is..." said Rein stuttering from the enormous excitement.

"This is AMAZING!" yelled Fine whom made people look at them.

"Hey is that our hotel?" said Shade not trying to get hit with the unbeatable sun.

"Probably well then let me go and check." And Bright then walked in

"Hey can you get me some…water." As soon as Shade had said that Fine found a chance and agreed to go get him some water.

"I'll be back lickity split!" She then ran straight to the hotel leaving Rein and Shade alone. _Thanks_ thought Rein _you can get me a water too._

"I am hot as the sun in our kingdom." She said nagging

"Someone being very self-aware I see."

"What! I am not." Rein pouted and turned away to hide the red face she had. Not a blushed or embarrassed face but an "omg I'm dying out here" look.

"Wow where are they."

"I don't know but-wha?"

Bright and Fine started to walk out feeling down. _Hmmm_ thought Shade _I guess this will have to do. _He knew exactly what happened.

"So we aren't in the hotel's check list."

"Nope and I don't know why. I'm sure we were checked in just like that." Bright felt like it was his entire fault.

"I c-couldn't get you the water because some girl took it. It was Ira again." She mumbled when she said Ira but Bright heard her and said,

"Who?"

"Hmm I mean um I-Iris yea Iris."

"Who's that?" asked Rein

"Um someone that I met at one of the…princess parties! She is a very young princess so she didn't really fit in." _Oh lord Fine you were almost caught there._

"Really then we should ask if we could share a room with her." Bright was about to go when Fine blurted out,

"I don't think she wants to be bothered right now!"

"Oh ok…" Everyone started to walk to the hotel they were ordered to go to, since their info was switched. They came to the café called Petite Etoile Sucre meaning petite star sugar. It was a nice tiny café and it was cute but something was wrong. Shade could tell he read this in a book about worst places to go to. But maybe it wasn't what he was thought. As they got in they were greeted very um personally by one of the waiters.

"Hello! And welcome to our café!" she said nearly spitting on everyone.

"Um we got mixed up with our info but…"

As soon as Bright said that a knife was thrown across the room and it landed right next to his ear. Everyone was shocked and Bright almost fainted.

"Oh my sugarcane, Misa don't throw knives at our guests!"

"I'm sorry but I mean they seem different than I expected." Then the brown haired girl jumped down from the counter and headed into the back room.

_What was that_ said Fine in her head _she almost killed Bright._

"Bright are you ok." Said Fine concerned.

"Yea fine absolutely fine."

"Man that was a close one huh Rein….Rein?"

Fine looked back to see if she was there but instead no one was behind her at all. Shade then snapped up his book and searched for her. "I'll go check to see if she got lost anywhere."

"I don't think we can accept that."

"Huh?"

Everyone turned around to see a fairly tall Blond maid. Her tag said Nina and it seemed like she was the manager. "I'm sorry but we need your help and cooperation first."

"Ha?" Said Shade ready to find Rein

"We need you to help us, now let's help them get changed boys, girls."

As soon as that was said the waiters and waitresses caught everyone and started to bring them to the back room.

"What are you doing let me go!" Shade struggled to escape since there were too many of them.

"Why are you doing this to us!" said Bright totally taken over.

"Ohohohoho why wouldn't I."

"What do you mean." Said Fine completely trapped.

"You people are charming and pretty." Said Misa

"And plus," added the manager, "We were voted the worst Café and Hotel ever…nicknamed the 1 star hotel disaster."

**So so so how do you think? Great…..k yea I'm slacking off. Its school people SCHOOL and I'm trying to get other chapters and stories on the go here.**


	7. Chapter 7: Mission Set Find Her! Or Not

Chapter 7: Mission set find her! or maybe not…

Rein had fainted on the street and awoke from having a light shine on her face. It was the moon necklace that she bought with Milky but why was it shining? She kept her other valuables in her bag along with her pendant. She then went looking for Shade, Fine and Prince Bright but she didn't spot them. She started to panic but calmed down when she took a deep breath.

"Fine! Prince Bright! Shade!" _nothing_ she said in her mind m_aybe they left me_. She shook that thought away and started to get angry and with her body she turned to see a very beautiful purple-haired diva. She was small but dazzling it seemed like she was holding 4 tickets to log into the hotel. The clerk had handed them to her after she had given him money. The cards are fairly small but they had many designs and things on it almost like the cards were suppose to be resvervations for something.

"Um Excuse me." Said Rein approaching the girl.

"Hmm." The girl turned and saw Rein and quickly hid the cards.

"Do you know of any people or really a group of 3, one girl and two boys that roamed out anywhere?"

"N-No maybe," she smirked, "I think they went down to Tortue's Cave. It's down south near Incendie Voyage." It was of course Ira but she knew that Rein didn't know her.

"Thanks a lot." Rein walked to the direction the girl had told her. Rein was suspicious of the girl because she knew that Shade and Prince Bright would never lead Fine down there. _Turtle's Cave and Voyage Fire is not a place for Fine to be going_ she said. Surprisingly understanding French is something that Rein didn't know about. She knew but maybe reading the Summer Cascade Journey Book wasn't a bad idea because it was lying around the plane where Shade sat.

"Well seems like I'm a little bit hungry maybe I'll stop by a shop." Her stomach grumbled and she had a sweat drop down her face. It was really hot but it was now, after a while, you get used to it. "Maybe I'll check with the Petite Etoile Sucre they seem like a cute shop." While Rein was walking she didn't know what was happening between the other 3 and the shop itself.

"UNHAND ME WOMEN!" said Shade trying to climb out of the pool of girls.

One of the maids said, "Look how hot he is and damn do you work out or is it just me?" "I think he does." Said another and everyone else agreed.

Shade's face turned red in anger, "S-STOP LOOKING AT ME!" he swiped up him clothes and tried to run off but the Manager grabbed him and threw him back. "Ah ah ah don't run away you have to behave."

"H-Hey STOP!" Shade said being taken over completely, while Bright and Fine were attacked already.

"W-WOAH now please d-don't do this!" said Bright trying to see what was happening since they kind of blindfolded him.

"Aww look at him he's all nice and cute!" Said a waitress.

"As long as Misa doesn't cut him up to pieces then he's staying in my room!" Many girls argued about who would stay with whom and in the end everyone was done. All the waitresses cleaned the "foreigners" up and let them be of service to the manager Nina.

"Well well well don't you guys look nice." She said looking at Shade, Bright, and Fine. They were all wearing a waiter or waitress costume. Fine and Bright had vibrant hair so they wore white with pink or gold. Shade wore black and purple because his hair was a dark purple.

"W-Well at least we don't look that bad." said Fine blushing at the sight of Bright and Shade.

"That bad. That bad. I think we look HORRIBLE!" Said Shade angrily which made Fine jump.

"Shade calm down. At least it's not as embarrassing as wearing cat ears with this outfit of ours."

"Tch. I can't just stand here or WE can't just stand here Rein is somewhere out there ALONE YOU KNOW HOW THAT IDIOT IS SHE'D PROBABLY GO TO A CAVE OR SOMETHING!"

"I don't think so. Rein is a very smart girl and people like her, I admire greatly." Said Bright with a fake tint of pink on his cheeks.

_Eh._ Fine's chest started to hurt a little bit. She felt her heart racing but the pain grew greater. _Why is my chest hurting? Is it my heart? W-Why is it like this. Was it because Shade wanted to save Rein or was it because….Bright said he liked smart girls._ Fine looked at Shade then to Bright whom noticed her stare and turned around blushing lightly.

"Hey look it's our first customer of the day!" Nina pushed Fine over to the men and Fine tumbled on the floor in front of them. "W-Wahh!" The men stood their confused while fine stood up and held the plate saying cutely, "I-I'm sorry m-may I take your order?"

"S-She's cute!" whispered one of the guys and the other nodded. They texted all of their other friends saying that the worst café on earth didn't seem that bad and the place was packed halfway with guys. They all came for Fine because she was cute and wanted only her to serve them. Fine couldn't keep up all the time and got things mixed up which added to the lovingness.

One girl customer came to the counter to order a takeout and saw Bright. Her eyes started to sparkle, "E-Excuse me sir what's your name?" Bright turned around and answered the girl whom after that said prince while walking away. He had a feeling that that was not going to turn out well in which it didn't, more girls came and went saying that Bright saved them by giving them their orders.

One of the girls that wasn't interested in Bright saw Shade and instantly fell in love. "Sooo cool." She said in awe at Shade. "Omg get over here you guys this guy is totally hot and he is freaking making me melt!" she said on the phone with her friends. Shade looked over at the girl to only get creeped out, now the whole place was packed with girls and guys wanted to see Shade, Bright, or Fine. "Man," said Nina, "I think we chose the right people for this job."

Rein walked pass one of the clothing stores to see the café infested with people. She came in and was instantly greeted by Nina whom was at awe with Rein's light blue ocean hair. "Is your hair dyed?" asked Nina curiously. "Um it's my natural hair color." Rein felt uncomfortable with the sudden question and sat at the high table.

"Can I get a water please?" asked Rein laying her head down.

"Coming right up!" Said a familiar male voice.

"Rein looked up but the man was gone. _Hmm I wonder if I knew that man._

"WHERE ARE THEY! WHERE ARE THE STAR HOT DUO!" said a pack of hungry girls and boys. Rein turned around to only get creeped out immensely from the pack. _Star Hot Duo?_ Thought Rein, W_ho are they?_ "Here you go malady one cold water can I get you anything else." The boy couldn't see Rein's face and she replied, "I have one question who are the Star Hot Duo?"

The boy smirked and grabbed her shirt lightly but had a nice grip to only have their faces inches apart, "Well one of them is me I'm Shade the Night Rouge and my friends are busy. "Rein looked at him and said getting more creeped out but slightly angry,

"S-Shade!" She was about to cut off the "him grabbing her shirt" but instead Shade realized it was Rein and hugged her oh so tenderly.

"Rein! IDOT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"I fainted for your info!" Rein said shouting back.

Many of the girls saw them interact and got really jealous. "Hey Hotty Shade who's that girl?" They all questioned her which made him say a friend. Of course they believed him because that was true. Bright swiveled across the room and gave a wink to the crowd which made everyone or half of the pack faint. Rein stood up and turned around.

"P-Prince Bright?" Rein said pointing at him with shock.

"Ah Princess Rein where have you been we've been pretty worried."

"Pretty worried. Pretty worried. I'VE BEEN WORRIED GOT DAMMIT!" Shade went over to her and trapped Rein on the wall and traced his fingers on her mouth whispering, "Don't do that again please." Rein blushed really hard and her eyes were getting mixed up. It was like she was in a haze but she quickly fought her way out of the deadly "shade fog" and said angrily "GET OFF ME!" Shade grabbed her other hand though and Rein was about to punch him when,

"AH REINNN!" said Fine dashing out of the boy main stream.

"F-Fine what are you…..WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" she looked at Fine and then finally looked at Shade and Bright in awe. They were wearing waiter and waitress outfits and tending to this store which must mean…..their _having fun and delightly making new friends without me_. Rein's face was shocked but then she thought again, _hehe they have to work and work takes time and time takes away everything. Sucks for them._

"Hey Fine who's that girl next to you?" "Yea she seems cute." "No man she's beautiful."

"Oh she's my twin sister Rein."

"But her heart is reserved sorry guys" said Shade quietly.

"W-Wait Rein are you fighting with Shade again?"

"What nooooooooo." Obviously she was lying but then again who can't tell sarcasm.

"Well my oh my soo this lovely girl is Rein. I've never introduced myself but I'm Nina the manager."

Rein and Nina shook hands and Nina was talking to Rein nonstop. "So Miss. Nina your telling me that we are working here!" said Rein.

"Yes. I never knew you guys were so young since the info said 4 adults but then again."

Shade butt into the conversation and said, "Wait so someone came in and switched up our info!"

"Well that's what we think." Said Mina

"B-But how are we suppose to work here! We don't even have a room to stay in!" said Bright. Fine agreed and she was getting very tired.

"Don't worry," said Nina, "We have rooms upstairs since you guys worked hard today you guys can stay here."

Everyone looked at each other and agreed to stay here. Even if it was a little bit weird the group all accepted the challenge. Nina gave Rein an outfit which was black, and light blue. Odd colors but her hair was blue so she had to match the Night Rouge Shade. The Golden Knight was of course Bright and the Strawberry Maiden was Fine. Rein was named Crescent Ocean and they were set to go. They took all their stuff upstairs and decided to work hard tomorrow. While they were sleeping (they all had shared 2 rooms) Rein was still awake wondering about that girl at the hotel. Shade was doing the same as he slept by the window. Bright was by the door and he felt very uncomfortable with Shade because he knew that Ira met him. As he tried to sleep Shade took a deep breath and shut his eyes. _I guess we have to wait until tomorrow to find out what's going to happen._ As morning was coming Ira set a box in from of the small shop. The box was a gift to the Night Rouge but it was more than appealing. It had an aura of romance. Kind of like a spell.

**Sry for the super late chapter 7 XD u know how story telling is! Its harder than it looks! enjoyy**


	8. Chapter 8: The Cristal Effacer Beach!

Chapter 8 - Soak in the Cristal Effacer Beach!

**M-M-My Computer i-is DEAD! It has a virus! TT _ TT why! Good thing i can use my phone! Well-ish and i just noticed i really need to start finishing stories e-hehehee.**

"One order of a dozen cream puffs please!"

"Yes coming right up!" answered the hard working Fine.  
>Fine handed the young man his change and his clean white box of cream puffs.<p>

"Thank you! You really are a maiden!" The man said cheerfully and left the shop. Fine sighed and sat at the edge of the long marble table with her head down dying in her maid costume. Today was a slow and hot day and so only the Vibrant team was working. Which meant that the Golden Knight and Strawberry Maiden were on their shift. Crescent Ocean and Night Rouge were on night duty so they relaxed in their room. They decided to stay at the Petite Etoile Sucre for at least 2 to 4 weeks so they will have to get used to being called those names and be comfortable with each other. Of course that is impossible for some people.

"Shade can you had me the recipe book."

Rein was in her room that she shared with Fine. Shade was also in the room sitting on a pink pillow near a small glass table. He hands her a small book that was titled "Sugary Sweet" a recipe book filled with delicious desserts.

"Thanks." She said unconsciously taking it. They were both in a dead heat but as smart as they were instead of fanning themselves out, they stayed in a low winded area to escape from having their bodies heat up because of the sudden cool winds.

"Ahh today we don't have a lot of people and we still have to work!" said Shade angrily as he let his head go backwards on the floor.

"Well no duh Rouge I mean they let us stay here we have to at least help them."

"But Crescent NO ONE IS HERE. There's barely any customers today since its a Monday..."  
>Rein snapped the book closed which kind of startled Shade. She shot a glare at him but then reverted her eyes outside. It was a nice day outside so maybe they could explore the Pearl Beach more.<p>

"Here how about this you go ask Nina whether or not we could get the day off."

"Wait a sec. Why do I have to ask Nina!" he said annoyed.

"Cause she likes you." Rein simply said.

"Well I would die first before I ask her."

"Then ask Mina I mean she did throw knives at Bright so maybe she might like you better."

"Wait how do you-"

"I have my ways." Rein said paying no attention to the curious Shade. _How does she know about the meeting between us and the store_ thought Shade. _Wait more importantly how did she find her way here since a few days ago?_ As he closed his eyes in deep thought as Mina comes in and knocks the door down.

She didn't have any shoes on so her feet was kinda stinky since it was a few inches away from Shade's face. He instantly fell back again since the scent was unbearable.

"Package for the Rouge." She said Firmly.

"A package," said Rein as she looked at the small box, "I wonder who gave it to you."

"Probably a crazy fan." Said Shade as he was getting up from the ground to leveled height.

"Thanks Mina." He said about to grab the box when Mina instantly knocked him down with her stinky feet. "What the hell!" He said.

"Now Shade lets make this clear I am a better bar tender than you which means you can't just thank me," Her feet began to deepen its strength on his chest.

"Urgh." Shade said shutting one eye because of the painful impact. It was hard for him to breath.

"Your going to have to swear loyalty to me and kiss my foot." Mina plainly said as she lifted her foot from him. "Your going to become my Bitch got it." Shade breathed in for a second and then his glaze went to Mina.

"Your bitch? Mina you make me laugh," His glare became a little intense, "and to think I thought you liked me. Seems like you do since you wanted me to become your.." Shade stopped his sentence as he saw she was laughing.

"Hahaha Rouge you thought I liked You? Hell no for your info I have a thing for the Knight working right now." Mina said winking.

"Ah." said Shade as he looked at Mina then to Rein. Rein instantly looked at her in shock,

"Y-You like BRIGHT-SAMA!"

Mina nodded her head and she locked her hands together turning around with her eyes closed, "Oh how he looks so handsome in his cute outfit! If only my eyes could flutter when I see him. Me and him are different though and our relationship is forbidden like Romeo and Juliet." Mina went on and on about how their life will turn out and her strange vision deepened.

"Wait a sec if you like him why did you try to kill him?" said Shade

"You don't know? When I like someone I throw knives at them." Mina replied smiling.

"You know to mark my spot." Shade and Rein looked at her in surprise.

"What the hell..." They both said in unison.

"Well I'll be off and here." Mina gave Shade his small package and left them dazed. It was a really really small box and it was addressed to the Night Rouge.

"I'm telling you this now Rein but fans are crazy."

"Tell me about it I haven't even check through all of my mail yet. Speaking of which didn't Mina say we had to give her fan mail?"

"Now that i think about it she did I should probably give this to her now." Shade got up from sitting and went out to find Mina.

**And thats all i got in my head for now! So this is like a part 1 out of 2 chapter. Plz forgive me for not updating!**


	9. Chapter 8: TCEB part 2!

**Chapter 8 part 2**

**Just letting you guys it's going to be in 3 part :P haha**

Shade walked down the hall wearing the clothes he wore yesterday after it being washed. They didn't get their stuff back after the other workers kinda stole them. While he was heading down the long hallway he smelt something sweet being baked and thought _cupcakes._ Shade went to a room titled 'Nina's Office' when he knocked he heard a voice saying,

"Come in." He opened the door to only be surprised upon what he saw. Frills. It was super frilly and girly! With all the pink and plushies everywhere. Shade slipped into the room and sat in a pink bean chair, and was disturbed by the things he saw. Dolls and dresses hanged from the windows and bows were everywhere.

"Oh Rouge what do you need?" Nina was reading the daily um...pink newspaper and when she lowered the big sheets he saw her wearing a loltia styled dress. _She's wearing frilly stuff like that in this weather? Is she crazy!_

"Ahem uh Nina I got a package from a fan."

"Oh really here let me see." Shade handed her the small package and Nina took a bedazzled knife and cut the tape from the sides. When she opened the flaps feathers bursted from the opening and she spit out one from her mouth.

"Nice packaging." Nina said while shaking some loose feathers off. She looked inside and slightly one of her eyebrows went up. Shade wanted to look and said,

"What's in it?" Nina took some time to answer as she grabbed whatever was in the box out and said,

"Some kind of perfume.."

"Ha?" Shade had a confused look on his face as he just watched Nina smell the perfume.

"Mmmm it smells wonderful!" She said while closing her eyes. "C-Can I have it~!" Nina asked quite dazed.

"Um sure?" replied Shade as he stood up and turned around. "See ya." He said while waving his hand but Shade just missed a cupcake to his face as Fine was tumbling into the room.

"Whoa! S-S-Sorry Rouge!" said Fine as she blushed and held the plate tighter.

"It's ok what are those cupcakes for?"

"Oh uh these are extra cupcakes that Bright baked d-do you want any?"

"Yes sure." As Shade reached for one he didn't realize Fine took one to give to him. So as he was going to eat Fine nervously tried to feed Shade a cupcake and slams it into him face.

"S-Say ahhhh."

"Huh? Mmsjshdowvzxkw!" Shade said as his face was wiped with whip cream. Fine then turns to see what she did and instantly her face turns pale.

"S-S-Shade! I'm so sorry!" Shade blankly stares at her and then tries to wipe all the cream off his face.

"I guess it's ok unless today is shove a cupcake in someones face day!" He said as he turned around to Nina who's eyes were still shut.

"Manager Nina here um have this cupcake I need to get a towel for Shade!" Fine runs out of the room totally embarrassed and flustered.

"Hmmmm~?" Nina opens her eyes and stares at Shade's face. Her eyes instantly turn to hearts and her face sparkles. Shade's face turns to disgust and he slowly backs away. He accidentally steps on Rein's foot as she was coming in.

"C-Cresent what are you..?"

"Oh sorry Rouge I didn't see you!" Rein apologized and asked, "Hey are you almost done? Because the Maiden and Knight want to hang with us when their on their break."

"O-Oh yeah sure let's get out of here!" As Shade panicked he turned his head to face Rein and she immediately asked why his face was whipped up.

"Shade! What happened to you! Did you get pranked or something?"

"No ok Rein we have to go!"

"Huh why?"

"Cause Nina is turning weir-AHHH!" Shade shouts as Nina tackled him to the ground. Her eyes still with hearts of love. "Get off me NINA!" Shade tries to push Nina off but she crawls to his face and tastes an bit of whip cream with her finger.

"So good~! I'm in love with whip cream." She tried to lick his face when shade pushes her face away.

"No! Get away from me!" As Shade was struggling Rein was so confused she watched as Nina was licking the whip cream each time her hands touched his face.

"S-Shade are you ok?"

"Um obviously NOT! Help me!" He yelled not trying to let her notice his panicking voice.

"Wait what did she do to change all of a sudden?" Rein questioned as she ignored his pleading.

"Rouge I'm back with..a...towel..." Fine walks in slowly watching Nina practically trying to eat Shade's face. She slowly forms flames behind her and her eyes grew fire too.

"Nina...," Shade watched as his sweat falls from his face._ Oh God_, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Fine comes over and throws Nina off of Shade. Nina is thrown towards her bean chair and Fine huffs and puffs. "AND DON'T THINK OF EVER TOUCHING HIM AGAIN!" Both Shade and Rein watched as Fine quickly wipes the cream off of Shade's face and embarrassingly walks back out to help Bright.

"...Ok." said Rein as she broke the awkward silence. Nina was defiantly knocked out as she wasn't waking up at all.

"Sorry." she said as she looked away. Shade looked at Rein as she was holding out her hand to help him up.

"It's okay." He watched as she led him back to the room and gave him a paper of approval to get a break today. Shade's eyes widen as he saw the stamp of acceptance from Nina?

"W-Wait did Nina stamp that?"

"No I just went to her desk and stamped the hello kitty mark on it when guys were busy feeding her."

Shade looked up at Rein and smiled. He actually smiled and when Rein saw it she blushed and he hugged her. Shade was taller then her so he hugged her like a little doll and swung her back in forth saying 'thank you' over and over again. Rein struggled to be free as she was getting flustered over the sudden affection. He let her down and happily went down into the kitchen and came back with a cupcake for Rein.

"Here." He gave it to her and Rein looked at it. She said thank you and was about to eat it when shade slipped on the pink pillow and smashed it into her face. He saw as he looked up that Rein wasn't mad but she was laughing.

"Hahahaha! Today everyone is getting cream on their face haha!" Shade then realized everyone was and started to laugh too.

"But their isn't a lot on my face so I'll just use a...napkin." Shade looked around and didn't find anything to wipe the cream off. My chance! He said in his head. Shade slowly walked up to Rein and she lowered her head trying to see past his bangs.

"Shade?" Rein walked back and hit the wall softly as her face was red like a rose. He looked at her once and said,

"No choice but to do this." His mouth opened and his tongue licked off the cream from Rein's cheek. His tongue was warm on Rein's cold soft skin. His pink tongue trailed up her cheek and swiped up the cream clean.

"S-S-Shade!" Rein tried to push Shade away but he was too strong for her. "Stop! W-Wait!" He saw her mouth had cream too. So when he reached in to lick her soft pink lips she blocked his mouth with her hands. She finally pushd his head back and ran to the door.

"Don't do that ever again!" She ran from the room leaving Shade flushed as he realized_ I just practically ate her_. He fell to the ground sitting as his face was red. His hand was covering his mouth and he was embarrassed._ I-I didn't mean too! Their were no napkins left!_

Now lets move on to see how Bright and Fine are doing~!

Fine was so sad as she let out her wild side in front of Shade. She sighed and walked out to the front were Bright was working his butt off at the cash register.

"Oh hey Fine!" She felt chills run down her back as she saw Bright walking towards her, his face sweating.

"H-Hey Bright." _W-Why am I stuttering?_

"It's hot today so I just wanted to rest want any ice-cream?"

"Yes please!" answered Fine happily which cause Bright to be more heated. He walked towards the kitchen into the fridge but didn't find any ice cream.

"Looks like their isn't any left.." He said. Fine looked disappointed but Bright had a plan when he saw her sad face.

"Lets make some!" He said which made Fine look up with hope in her eyes.

"Really! we can?" He nodded his head and Fine jumped up and down in excitement.

"Can I help?"

"Of course!" Bright got the utensils to make ice cream and an ice cream machine to blend the ingredients.

**ok so that's all i can think of right now! Lets wait for part 3 soon okay!**


	10. Chapter 8: TCEB part 3

**I AM SO SORRY! Please forgive me**

"Yay ice-cream! Ice-cream~! Ice-cream~!"

"It seems you really like ice-cream there Maiden." Fine leaped in joy causing Bright to laugh a bit before setting everything on the table.

"Yes I do! It's great for today cause its so hot!" She said fanning herself. Bright smiled and then started to make some nice vanilla and strawberry ice-cream.

"I wonder if I could give some to Princess Rein..." Bright commented while putting vanilla extract in a bowl of sugar and milk.

Fine stopped from her fanning and then snapped out of her trance saying, "I don't think Rein likes vanilla ice-cream so I don't think we should give her any." _Wait what_, Fine repeated the words she said in her head. _Why did I...why did I say that?_

"Oh...well we could always make hers do you happen to know what it is?" Bright asked.

"Uh I actually don't know. Can I put some salt in a bowl with water?" _Its chocolate! You know that Fine why are you being stupid. Is it because...No! Your just helping Bright make ice-cream faster without making 3 yeah. Cause then we won't have to waste any time!_

"Maiden? I'm done with the mixtures."

"Oh wait already!" Fine quickly put salt in some water and gave it to Bright.

"Thanks." He said smiling. Fine watched him using cold ice and instantly making Ice-cream.

"Wahhhh," Fine said watching the magic of frozen strawberry ice-cream within Bright's hands.

"And finished!" Bright took out two bowls, one for him, and Fine. She stared at its cold goody goodness as she took out her handy spoon and dug in.

"Whaaa! So sweet~!" Fine smiled widely and Bright's face lit up a bit. He munched on his vanilla ice cream and laughed at Fine.

"W-What something wrong?" She asked.

"Nope nothing at all." Bright teasingly answered.

"Wah hey their is something isn't there!"

*Click* A flash of light shined as the golden haired prince took a picture of Fine.

She stood there frozen as Bright this time was laughing his butt off.

"Your face F-Fine was so hahahaha!" Fine look towards the small mirror on the fridge and her eyes widen. She had ice-cream spread everywhere on her face. Mostly on her chin and near her mouth.

"My ice-cream! Wait no my face!" She went to get a towel as she dash to the cabinet but Bright reached it before her.

"Sorry but I can't let you get a towel."

"Why not?!" _When did he get there?_

"Because~" Bright started to run around the counter table as Fine was chasing after him.

"Give it to me!"

"Never!" He answered laughing.

Fine was smiling as her hair was flying behind her. Her eyes were glittering as she saw Bright being more, outgoing.

"Come on!"

"Fine, think fast!" He threw the towel up high as the red-head jumped for it. Of course in this situation you know what happens next right?

"Wahhh!" Fine caught the towel with her face and landed on Bright.

"Pfft hahahaha!" He laughed as his hand was behind his head.

"Are you ok?" Bright added as he stared at the girl that was pouting as the towel slipped from her face.

"No. Hmph!" Fine turned her head as Bright's face a little bit red from the position.

"Fine your alright." He said softly. Fine turned her head as her name was called from the knight's voice.

"Y-Yeah." She managed to say as she noticed he was on top of her.

"Oh s-sorry!" Right when fine got off and was about to stand up Bright had caught her hand and their eyes met. A tingling sensation formed in Fine as she stared into the ruby eyes of the Golden Knight. Bright closed his eyes half and way and came closer to Fine.

Her face blushed furiously as she couldn't move. _Bright what is he-_

"Ah!" Mina threw a knife straight across the hallway passing Fine and Bright's face.

"What were you guys doing?" She asked innocently.

"N-Nothing." They both answered stuttering at what had just happened. What just happen! They both thought. When they tried to look at each other their heads automatically turned the other way blushing.

**And yea technically it was all Fine and Bright so :3 get ready for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 8: TCEB part 4

Chapter 8 part 4

Mina eyed then suspiciously but walked away leaving them stunned, surprised, and confused about what just happened. _M-My hand moved by itself and and..._Bright couldn't even think about his actions as he stood up. Fine was a bit excited actually as red brushed onto her face as her heart sped up fast.

"I-I'm gonna g-go..." Fine shut her eyes tight and ran to the front of the store as she breathed in and out.

Bright also sighed happily as he started to clean up the kitchen.

~~

"Hey aren't these Fine's clothes?" Rein questioned as she held up a girly outfit that only of course Fine would wear.

"Yea I think so." Shade replied as he was trying to call the hotel to get their luggages back.

"FINE!" Rein shouted which caused Shade to flinch a bit.

"Yea?" Fine entered their room and was a bit surprised to find Shade but saw Rein holding up her clothes.

"Here." Rein handed Fine her clothes and Fine changed into them. She was wearing a pink shirt with mixes of orange, dark pink and fuchsia polka dots. He had denim shorts with pink bows on the side and orange sandals. Her hair was in two high pigtails with strawberries on them. Under her whole outfit she wore her swimming suit and didn't know why.

"Why am I wearing this? I wore this yesterday." She questioned.

"Because we're gonna go to the beach!" Rein replied happily.

_And I get to see Rein in a bathing suit_. Shade sang happily in his head.

"Ok then when are we going?"

"Now!" Rein shouted as she grabbed Fine's arm and ran out the door.

"Oi! You forgot..your...bags.." Shade slumped down as he took Rein's bag and grabbed Fine's as well. He went to the front and Bright already changed_. He must've guessed from those idiot twins running outside_. He handed Bright Fine's bag and they both walked to the overly excited Sunny kingdom sisters.

"A golf cart?" The red twin said as she saw a white cart was outside waiting for them.

"Oh transportation." Rein said as she climbed on. Bright sat in the front an Rein sat the back facing the back with Fine. Shade obviously took the last spot there which was the driver's seat.

"Ready? Hold on tight." Shade said as he gave the twins their bags an started the engine.

"Wait your driving WHAT NO!" Rein almost stood up but Shade's foot stepped on the petal and they all jerked back. Luckily Rein caught the top of the cart.

"SHADE S-SLOW DOWN!" Rein screamed as they all endured the bumps and people until they reached soft sand.

They all sighed an Rein's hair was so messy. Well in her eyes they were. Fine's was still nice an bobbing up and down from her jumping.

"Beach~ Beach~ BEACH!" screamed Fine which caused a slight awkwardness around all the people. They all ran in the warm white sand to found a spot under a palm tree.

"There there THERE!" Fine ran faster than the groups normal pace an chose a nice palm tree with the trunk half way in the sand sticking outward.

"Oh nice Fine it's kinda like a chair!" Rein said putting her bag on the trunk.

It was really breezy outside not really that bad but this beach was really warm an so was the water. Fine eyed Bright from the corner of her eyes when she was putting lotion on her skin. _I wonder if Bright's gonna go in the water..._

"F-Fine?" She flinched an looked up seeing Bright's eyes staring into hers.

"H-Huh wha yes Bright?"

"Do you want me to put lotion on your back?" Fine's face turned a bright red as she slowly nodded.

_Chance to see Fine's bathing suit! Oh wait n-no..I know what I'm trying to do an thats go make Fine jealous with me an Rein. And since Shade was in there for a bit maybe Iris can distract him. Now that I think of it when did I give her the job...  
><em>  
>"B-Bright." He turned around and saw Fine in her bathing suit. She wore a pink one piece that had holes in the sides and a string to tie around the neck. <em>She looks stunning...pretty..beautiful..ho-<br>_  
>"Sunscreen?" She asked giving him some.<p>

"O-Oh yea haha." He started to put some on her, his face turning red an hers the same.

"Oi butthead."

"Who you calling butthead?" Rein confirmed after giving a sad expression towards the 'love' between Bright an Fine.

"Put some on me." Shade gave Rein some lotion and she actually agreed, but didn't realize she was seriously gonna have to put it on him.

"Sure but your not even-" Rein's eyes widen as she stared at Shade lifting up his shirt showing his pure skin an abs. She started blushing an getting flustered as his hair got a bit messy from taking off his shirt.

"Hurry up put it on my back." She nervously squeezed some on her hands an rubbed it on his back.

"Heh what like my back or something you seem to be taking your time."

"N-No! Shut up!" He smirked an Rein slapped his arm causing him to mouth the words 'Ow!'

"Here Bright." Fine grabbed Bright shirt and lifted it up slowly. Bright blushes as he just took off his shirt to escape from being embarrassed a bit. Fine blushed as she thought _woah Bright works out hehehe._

"Uh Fine?" Fine snapped back into reality an then looks up at the ruby orbs that where staring into hers.

"Huh oh y-yea turn around please!" She started to put some lotion on his back. As soon as they finished Fine runs towards the water an splashes it everywhere.

"ITS SO REFRESHING!" She yelled an Rein laughed. Shade saw she was done an then started walking to the water.

Rein slightly walked but then stayed back sitting on the tree. She slumped down and sighed. _I want to get in the water! But then again… _

"Yo Rein get up." She tilted her head to see Shade standing in front of her.

"No." Rein pouted an turned away crossing her arms.

"Why not you're the one that wanted to come here."

"But I don't wanna!" Rein stuck her foot down and met Shade's deep dark eyes.

"Fine then wanna play that game?"

"Huh?" Shade grabbed Rein's arm but she hugged the tree tightly.

"Nooo!" Shade started to tug and tug while Rein just kept screaming.

"Let me GO!"

"No! Stop grabbing the tree!"

"Stop grabbing my arm!" The two started to argue an then Shade had no choice. He grabbed both of Rein's feet an dragged her out towards the shore.

"Noooooooo!" Rein blushed as she tried to grab something but there was only sand.

"Hurry up!" Shade grabbed Rein's arm an she suddenly came up close to Shade's body. _H-H-He has no shirt on HE HAS NO SHIRT ON_ Rein thought in her mind as she nervously looked down. Shade's face came closer to hers as he could smell the lilac in her hair. He smirked and his hand ran down Rein's body to the end of her shirt an lifted it up.

"S-Shade wait!" Rein reacted just like he planned an she threw her arms up. Shade's face turned a bit pink as he stared at her swimming suit. A 2 piece midnight blue swimming suit with a star on the top right corner and it was tied behind her neck.

"S-Stop staring." Rein said looking away as she rubbed her hands together. They looked like a dream couple from the shores an so did Bright and Fine, splashing each other with water. Rein then touched Shade's hand slowly as he flinched a bit.

"W-What are you..?" Shade whispered as she pulled him towards the water.

"Are you going to swim or what." She looked back at him, blushing and pouting as she couldn't believe he just did that.

"Sure." He replied smiling as they started to walk together towards Bright and Fine.

**YES I KNOW UPDATED XD**


	12. Chapter 9: Sea Fun!

Chapter 9: Sea Fun!

Fine turned her head and saw Rein and Shade holding hands as they were coming towards her and Bright.

She stared, nothing crossed her mind. She wasn't angry for some reason and not even a hint of sadness came to her thoughts. _They're both holding hands…_

Fine snapped back into reality when Bright grabbed her leg from under the water.

"Kyaa!"

Fine staggered and fell right on top of Bright. He puffed out some air and came back up to the surface laughing loudly.

"It's not funny! That was actually scary!"

Fine pouted but then crouched down patting Bright's head.

"Hmph Baaaka.."

Fine smiled and Bright's face turned a bright pink. He looked away and Fine took that chance to start splashing his face with the sea water. Startled Bright began splashing back and they both retreated back to the shore. The wind blew a piece of Fine's hair away from her face and the beach smell was so pure and refreshing. No salty smell at all. As they sat there Fine took in the beach's image. It was vast and open. Seagulls were here and there, and no trace of seaweed covered the shore. Pretty seashells lined the sand and the palm trees casted over the blue waters.

"It's so nice here." Fine said resting and watching the waves hit each other.

"It really is huh." Bright also watched but Fine seemed to want to stare at him a lot. He was such a prince. Such a perfect person except he actually **did** have flaws. He can be really naïve and oblivious to things and he always acted so goofy. Why did he always have to act so proper. Every time he acted so mature it made Fine extremely uncomfortable. She liked this image better. It made him look normal, well not normal but more human.

Rein was reaching down in the sand trying to find a seashell, after she had walked towards Fine and Bright she forgot she was holding Shade's hand and immediately moved it. Shade noticed that and was about to grab her hand again but instead he let his hand rest by his side. Rein thought he would definitely try to reach for her hand again but she quickly brushed the thought away. She decided to look for shells near Fine and Bright. They seemed to be having fun, it looked like Fine fell on Bright and Rein's heart ached a bit and she stopped walking.

"Looking for seashells?" Shade asked as he looked down.

"Yeah but I have no luck finding any."

"I'll help." Shade also reached down and tried to find something. Rein smiled to herself and then couldn't help but stare at Shade's hair. It was always purple but this time it was really vibrant. Wait a second purple… Rein remembered she met someone with purple hair and they weren't oh so nice. Who was that again?

"Found one." Shade said picking up a seashell off the sand. "And it's really blue." _Blue? _Seashells weren't usually blue they were either white and or pink.

"Let me see!" Rein said and walked over to Shade. As he held it up Rein mouthed with awe. It really was blue, and very pretty. She took it onto her palm and it was a little bit small. It was really blue, it almost looked like it fell the sky. It had tiny ridges on it that looked like little waves.

"Where'd you find it?" Rein asked. _I tried looking everywhere and he finds it so fast!_

"I don't know I just saw something sticking out in the water and caught it before the waves hit." Shade then took the shell swiftly from Rein's hand and walked over to Bright and Fine to show them what he found.

"Hey that's-!" Well it wasn't hers no, but it should be! Not like it would be something from Shade **BUT **he offered to help find **her **one and he did so its hers. Kind of. Was it?

As Rein pondered hard on whose shell it belonged to she felt a little bit of sand hit on her legs. She turned around to look who was throwing it and saw it was someone she met before. Someone she knew was bad.

It was Ira.

"Oh h-hello." Ira said in her fake soft voice she heavily despised.

"Oh it's you. From the hotel." Rein said plainly to Ira.

"Yes i-it's me, d-did you e-ever find y-your g-g-group?" The way she talked made Rein want to slap her straight so she wouldn't stutter as much, she looked so high class before so why is she all weird now.

"Yeah I'm hanging with them right now sooo see ya I guess…"

"W-Wait u-uh I need to f-find my g-group too! W-Well their n-not r-really my group I w-was just s-suppose t-to b-be with th-them."

_Hmmm._

"Sure I guess." Rein then decided to tell her group that she found a lost sheep but Ira was lucky and in a pinch. She needed to see if Shade was in love yet and with who, the perfume she sent to them was very expensive and hard to find! The perfume made the person fall in love with the first thing they see. She needed to see how Bright was doing at his end too. I mean they both agreed to help each other right? She did come out of nowhere but Bright was there at the right time.

"Hey guys I found this girl and she needs our help." Rein said when she approached the group. As soon as they all stood up to meet Ira, Shade's eyes seemed to roll onto another planet, Fine's head started to catch on fire as sweat was building on her forehead, and Bright's eyes widened as his mouth dropped to the sandy floor.

"Ew!" Bright said as he spit out the sand that fell into his mouth. Rein felt as if the others have met her before somewhere somehow but each reaction was priceless.

"O-Oh wait a-a second, a-are y-you Princess R-Rein?" …Was the girl that blind? No she was Fine, duh!

"Yes, yes I am."

"O-Oh I-I'm-"

"Princess Ira from the Garden Kingdom." Shade said, finishing her sentence before Christmas came.

"The Garden Kingdom?" Fine, Rein, and surprisingly Bright said all in unison.

"Yeah, she's a princess that apparently hangs out with Milky." _Even though I've never seen her with milky to begin with._

"That girl is a princess?" Fine said with a hint of disgust in her voice. _At least I'm a better princess then you'll ever be _Ira said in her head. If only she could just lash out now and just steal Shade from everyone.

_Why is she here!?_ Bright said panicking in his head, _I thought she said she would stop with the plan after the plane ride! I told her I could do this stuff on my own so why…_

Bright didn't know what to do and tried to stay in the back away from pesky Ira.

"Er well I believe we've never met Ira I'm Princess Fine." Fine's restraint in her voice was faint but noticeable to Rein, _so they met huh._

Rein sighed loudly, Ira had to ruin everyone's fun. Wait does this mean she has to live with them too at the Hotel-café!?

"Guys Mina texted me…? And said our break is done so we have to head back." Bright said, wondering how Mina got his number.

"Already! But but but." Fine pouted as her eyes watered. They just got here though! Well not really but they should've got more time!_ Maybe if fucking Ira didn't come then-_

"M-M-Mina? W-Who's that?" Shade then explained to Ira how they had to work at a hotel-café for the time being since they somehow lost their tickets.

Ira snickered in her head at how much trouble this all caused and she was laughing more when she heard about their crazy manager.

"O-Oh I s-see, how t-terrible!" Ira smiled innocently at everyone except Fine. _Damn, that's the fat girl that bumped onto me on the plane. Not like any other fat people did but that's the one Bright told me about. Fuck! Now she knows my true nature. Guess I'll have to avoid her._

"W-Well then I g-guess I-I'll come w-with you g-guys."

"Aren't you staying somewhere else though?" Shade honestly said, "I mean we've been at the Café for a while now and you should've come to find us earlier if you were supposed to come with us. Plus by now you would be staying at a hotel or something on your own right."

Shade just took at the words straight from everyone, except Fine's, mouth. _Wow Shade so smart! _Fine said admiring him. Ira bit her lower lip and quickly thought of something,

"W-Well yes I was b-b-but I h-had to use m-my own money and r-rent a hotel b-b-because I was n-not able to f-f-find you g-guys."

_She is so LYING! _Fine screamed in her head. Shade couldn't say anymore and just turned around and walked towards the golf cart they came in. Bright followed behind telling both Fine and Rein to follow. Fine glared at Ira while Rein just picked up her bag and left. Ira skipped behind them and smirked. They all got into the cart with Ira sitting in the front with Shade and Rein dying because she was hanging from the roof again.

_What could get any worse? _Rein thought to herself. They barely had time at the beach, and plus she wanted to explore the beach side more and go underwater. Rein always had a thing for aquatic animals and the Pearl Cascade Beach is known for their unique sea animals and mysteries surrounding the beach.

When coming back to the Hotel-Café the whole group didn't know what to tell Mina because Ira suddenly came into the picture.

"Ahhhh welcome back little bugs and oh what do we have here?" Mina said in a very happy tone.

"This is Princess Ira she wants to work and stay here."

**Hello guys. Long time no see ;w; I know I haven't updated in 2 years. I'm in high school now and well it's gonna be a tough year. Instead of writing chapters I've been doing other things like watching anime and reading manga. If you guys didn't know I'm a cosplayer so I've been attending cons and preparing for them as well. I'm attending Otakon and I haven't finished my cosplays yet :/ so have this for now! Thank you for sticking around guys.**


End file.
